The invention relates to a blind riveting nut.
One form of a blind riveting nut comprises a hollow shank portion having a setting head at or towards one end thereof, and, towards the other end, a female screwthread within the shank portion for accommodating the pulling mandrel of a blind rivet setting tool. Thus in use of such a blind riveting nut the nut is fitted into a hole prepared for that purpose, and actuation of the blind rivet setting tool applies a pulling force to the shank portion to cause it to assume an upset configuration whereby the rivet nut is secured in the hole and can then receive for example a fixing bolt or stud.
Blind riveting nuts of that kind are produced with an open end or a closed end on the shank portion, at the end thereof remote from the head. A closed construction for a blind riveting nut is substantially more expensive than an open construction as, besides the more expensive blind hole screwthread, that riveting nut must also be of a greater length due to the fact that, besides the end closure portion, there must also be the space required for the tapering configuration formed by the tip of the drill producing the blind hole therein, as well as a certain safety margin at the closed end of the riveting nut, in regard to production thereof. If longer fixing screws are screwed into the screwthread in the shank portion, the length that the shank portion is required to be can be further increased. On the other hand, it is not possible to forego a closed end on the shank portion of such a riveting nut, if for example the interior of the workpiece in which the riveting nut is to be secured is filled with foam. If the end of the shank portion is not closed in that context, foreign materials pass into the screwthread therein, when the workpiece in question is filled with foam.